


Mouthbones Devils

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Angst, Day 4 - Maggie thinks Alex Dates Supergirl, Dentist, F/F, Sanvers Week, Tooth Rotting Fluff, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Prompt - What if Maggie thought Alex and Supergirl were datingI'm not sure this counts as an AU but I decided to go with a bit of crack and very appropriately tagging 'tooth rotting fluff'The title is Winn's fault. (I miss him :( )





	Mouthbones Devils

Maggie Sawyer  **_hate_ ** the dentist, she distrust the lies they say with every breath, their fingers in her mouth and the fact that, according to her, they are ALL  _ the Devil  _ It’s not because she’s scared, she isn’t afraid, she just hates them SO MUCH. 

She’s in pain, she gets headaches from it, her arms get these sudden jolts of discomfort when it gets pretty bad. No amount of over-the-counter medication is helping, not after a month of it. She uses every ounce of her energy to do her work as best she can, she falls into bed hours before her usual bedtime. 

The group tries to convince her to go to the dentist: Alex with raunchy promises, Kara offers to fly and get her favorite bottle of alcohol from anywhere, James and Winn offer to go with her to the gun range. The others are either too new to the group to feel comfortable pushing.

Surprisingly it’s Winn’s patience that gives out first. It’s game night and there’s a pained whine in every other breath she take, she snaps at anything and everything.  Winn makes a nerd jokes which Alex laughs at, too loud, she snaps at him. Instead of fighting back and making it worse, he takes an early and sudden leave from the group.  She chase after him before James can stop her. 

She catches up with him in the lobby of Kara’s apartment building. “Schott, wait!” Even just running from the apartment and down the stairs is enough to make her head spin. “Come on, don’t leave, I’m just being an asshole.” 

“Kind of yeah.” he turns around and sigh, dropping his bag on the ground next to the door. “Look, we all tried to make you go fix that damn tooth, you gotta do something okay? I don’t really care that you were an ass, everyone here can be.” he gesture toward Alex, who think she’s being sneaky at the top of the stairs. 

To her credit, the only evidence of her presence is an extended arm that ends with a raised middle finger.

Maggie sigh and shake her head. “Come back, please?” 

“Not until you promise me you’re taking off work tomorrow to go make a deal with one of the Mouthbone Devils.” He smiles a little at the moniker. 

Maggie almost cries right there, rolling her eyes. “Fine, but you’re taking me there.” 

He looks up to Alex in the stairs “Yes, I will absolutely take you there.” then back at Maggie who’s sitting down in the staircase and looking through her phone for her boss’s contact number. 

 

* * *

 

Winn stays with her through the meeting at the dentist, while Alex waits in the lobby. Maggie pretends it’s because she doesn’t want to hear Alex comment on the guy’s skills. Truth is, they both know Alex has a hard time seeing her in pain. 

After an hour, a small, mousy nurse gets out of the examination room and approach Alex. “Are you Maggie Sawyer’s wife? 

Alex smiles “Yes” she still bounces when she hears people say that. 

“She’s waking up from the anesthesia, if you want to go in.” She points to the proper door. 

“You had to put her under anesthesia for that?” 

“Well, she bit the dentist’s fingers twice. They agreed it was for the best.” The nurse tries  **_really_ ** hard not to smile. 

Alex doesn’t make such and effort, she burst out laughing. She startle a few of the people in the waiting room.

“I’ll be available if you need anything.” She pat Alex on the back and goes in the dentist’s office. 

Alex goes into the room and sees Maggie laid on the chair, leaning back heavily into it. Feeling too heavy from the sedation to move.  Winn looks like he’s had a good time, he’s red in the face from laughter. “Well, glad someone in here had fun.” 

Winn chuckles. “I will never let her live down biting the dentist, like, ever.” he confirms with Alex. “It’s going to be like, my payment for doing this.” 

Maggie huffs and scoff, turning away from Alex when she comes in. 

Alex has her eyebrow raised, curious. “Is something the matter Maggie?” 

Winn pulls his phone out and start recording, he gets a thumbs up from Alex. 

“You were cuddling with Supergirl last night.” A pout on her, her arms sluggishly cross over her chest. 

“Well yeah, you kept slapping my hands off!” Alex laughs. 

“I think you’re dating Supergirl behind my back!” she accuse and it seems genuine enough that there are tears in Maggie’s eyes. 

Alex does her best not to let the accusation get to her, or to let it make her laugh. “I am not dating anyone behind your back.” 

“You kept whispering shit to her and you made her laugh! You kissed her cheek too!” Maggie tries to sit up, but fails. 

“Maggie, I was just trying to make her laugh, she was so sad that you were in pain!” Alex approach her and set her left hand on Maggie’s arm. 

“You’re married to her too!?” She gasp at the sight of the ring on Alex’s finger.

“Maggie, look at your left hand.” she takes Maggie’s hand and shows the ring on it to her loopy wife. “I’m married to you. Look, same design.” 

“I want a divorce! You cheated on your  _ wife _ !” she tries to shove Alex back and Winn just loses it and start laughing. 

Alex holds her hands up in mock surrender. “Fine, we’ll get the divorce papers on the way back to Kara’s place and we can sign them there, good for you?” 

There’s a moment of silence, while Maggie process ‘Kara’ into the equation, she cover her face with both hands. “I’m an idiot.”

“Let’s get you out of here” Winn says, ending the recording.

Alex picks Maggie up and walk out of the office with a sleeping wife in her arms.


End file.
